Malam itu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Malam itu, Ron dan Harry ingin pulang dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apa pun. Dan salahkan saja Sirius yang menyuruh mereka pulang tengah malam layaknya Cinderella. RnR


**Malam Itu**

**Harry Potter **** J.K Rowling**

**Ron Weasley and Harry Potter**

* * *

Malam itu usai mengunjungi pesta kostum yang diadakan oleh Hermione Granger dan berbagai cerita dengan perempuan cantik yang kini menginjak usia 20 tahun itu, Ron dan Harry memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Selain pestanya yang sudah usai, mereka juga harus memenuhi janji mereka pada Sirius yang memperbolehkan mereka pergi asalkan mereka pulang sebelum tengah malam. Andai saja Harry dan Ron bisa menolak peraturan Sirius yang membuat mereka seolah-olah seperti cinderella. Pasti mereka tidak akan meninggalkan pesta sahabat terbaik mereka dengan terburu-buru.

Harry dan Ron segera undur diri setelah menjelaskan alasan mereka pulang cepat. Beruntung Hermione mengerti dan memaklumi sifat Sirius yang begitu overprotektif pada Harry. Setelah itu, Harry dan Ron memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas agar mereka segera sampai di rumah Sirius tepat waktu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lewat pemakaman yang tidak jauh dari sini? Aku pernah pergi ke rumah Hermione lewat sana bersama Sirius?" usul Harry membuat Ron segera memasang wajah tak suka.

"Apa kau gila? Kau kira sekarang masih siang hari? Aku tidak mau lewat sana. Kita cari saja jalan pintas yang lain!" Ron menolak mentah-mentah usulan Harry yang terbilang cukup ekstrem. Ron punya alasan dibalik penolakan yang dia berikan. Pemakaman adalah hal yang pantang untuk Ron datangi.

"Tidak ada jalan pintas selain pemakaman itu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kita mengambil jalan pintas ini. Sirius akan menghukum kita." Harry memberikan penekanan pada nama pamannya.

Ron terlihat begitu frutasi, dia menjambak pelan rambutnya. Bingung dengan keputusan yang harus dia ambil. "Ah, andai saja Sirius tidak overprotektif padamu."

Harry mengangkat bahunya, menjawab ketidaktahuannya dengan sikap Sirius yang terlalu menjaganya. "Bagaimana? Waktu terus berjalan. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua belas. Kita tidak mungkin sampai rumah tepat waktu kalau kita masih di sini." Harry menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Ron. "Dan bukankah kau sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Sirius. Jika kau telat lewat semenit saja, Sirius akan memberikan hukuman padamu." Lanjut Harry mengingatkan Ron dengan perjanjian yang dia buat bersama Sirius sebelum dia pergi bersama Harry.

"Baik, baik. Kita lewat sana." Akhirnya Ron menyetujui usulan Harry yang sempat dia tolak dengan terpaksa.

Harry dan Ron segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelah mereka memperdebatkan jalan pintas yang akan diambil dan usulan Harry keluar menjadi pemenang. Kini mereka pergi menuju pemakaman yang tidak jauh dari tempat Hermione tinggal.

Malam semakin larut, intesitas angin meningkat tajam membuat siapa pun enggan untuk keluar rumah. Lolongan anjing yang terdengar malam itu menemani langkah Harry dan Ron. Mereka terus mempercepat langkah kaki mereka. Harry dan Ron hanya ingin segera sampai rumah agar mereka terhindar dari ocehan Sirius yang akan memakan waktu lama dan belum lagi hukuman yang akan mereka terima jika mereka telat.

Harry dan Ron berbelok ke arah kanan, suasana semakin lenggang dengan pohon-pohon rindang di sisi jalan yang mereka tapaki. Kini mereka tidak mendapati rumah yang berdiri kokoh di sekitar sini. Harry dan Ron berhenti sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya. Ron memanjakan matanya dengan tulisan yang terukir dengan indahnya di tembok.

"Pemakaman London—Peristirahan terakhir."

Ron meneguk ludahnya cepat, agak ragu dia melirik ke arah Harry dan memastikan bahwa Harry belum menarik usulannya untuk melewati jalan pintas ini. Harry mengangguk cepat, memastikan bahwa dia masih yakin dengan usulan yang dia cetuskan tadi.

Dengan anggukan yang Harry berikan, membuat Ron segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pemakaman. Begitu pula dengan Harry yang mengikutinya. Suasana semakin mencekam ketika mereka mendengar nyanyian burung hantu yang berada di pemakaman ini. Belum lagi udara dingin yang terus menusuk-nusuk kulit mereka. Ketika mereka berada di tengah-tengah pemakaman, suara ketukan yang halus terdengar nyaring di pendengaran mereka.

Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak dapat menggerakan kaki mereka ketika ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Situasi yang begitu gelap dan suara burung yang terdengar lebih nyaring membuat mereka menjadi ketakutan. Dan Ron menyalahkan Harry kalau dia sampai mengalami hal buruk.

Harry dengan rasa takutnya berusaha mencari asal suara itu hingga dia menemukan seseorang yang usianya seperti dirinya sedang membawa sebuah palu dan paku, mengukir sesuatu di batu nisan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Harry menarik baju Ron dan memperlihat apa yang dia temukan. Dengan rasa was-was, Ron melihat arahan telunjuk Harry.

"Ah, sial. Aku kira siapa." Hati Ron mencelos lega saat yang ditemukannya adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang mengukir batu nisan tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Mereka segera mendekati pemuda itu yang terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Rasa takut itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari diri mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan di tengah malam seperti ini ?" Tanya Ron ketika mereka sampai di hadapan pemuda itu. "Tadi aku sempat mengira bahwa kau adalah hantu! Sungguh membuat jantungku copot tadi." Ron terkekeh pelan seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Pemuda itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Harry dan Ron dann kembali fokus dengan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Orang-orang bodoh itu—" pemuda itu memberikan jeda pada ucapannya sekaligus terdengar nada kesal dalam ucapan yang baru saja dia lontarkan. "—mereka tidak mengeja namaku dengan benar." Gesekan kasar dari palu dan paku yang kembali terdengar membuat Harry dan Ron saling menatap satu sama lainnya dan mereka tidak dapat mengucap satu patah katapun dari mlut mereka.

**The End**


End file.
